1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to monitoring technology, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for detecting state of lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, the state of lamps is detected manually. A service man must walks to lamps to inspect states (e.g., whether they are functional or not) of the lamps, however, it is hard to find damaged lamps as soon as they are damaged. Therefore, a prompt and efficient method for detecting state of lamps is desired.